Freezing Frenzy
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Mario and Company, including Bowser and the Koopalings, get trapped in the freezer of Peach's castle and must find a way out.


Freezing frenzy

_Mario and co., including Bowser and the Koopalings, get trapped in the freezer of Peach's castle. Now they must get out before they get trapped in the Ice._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi and Yoshi were in the dining room waiting for dinner.

-Yoshi! (Thanks for inviting us to have dinner, Mario)- Yoshi said

-you are welcome, Yoshi- Mario answered

-Well, I think we should go for some ice- Luigi said

Then, a toad came running

-Princess, Bowser is here!-

-Again? - Luigi asked shocked

-And he brought his children with him-

-I will take care of them! - Mario said as he ran to the entrance

-go, Mario, go! - Wario cheered

Meanwhile, Bowser and the Koopalings were in the front porch, waiting for someone to open he door. Mario burst the door open and took a fighting position

-You're not taking Peach again!- he said

Bowser just crossed his arms

-hey, why haven't you threw me a fireball or attacked me?-

-Listen, it might sound incredible but I did NOT come here to kidnap Peach- Bowser answered irritated

-what?! Then what are you doing here, then?-

-Well… since SOMEBODY ate tonight's dinner-

-I already said I'm sorry, Dad! - Roy said

-Can we have dinner with you? - Wendy asked

-well… wait here…-

Then Mario left

-I told you he wouldn't let us- Ludwig said crossing his arms

Back at the dining room…

Mario entered

-Did you teach them a lesson? - Daisy asked

-Guys, you won't believe it- Mario said –they are not here to kidnap Peach. They asked me if they could have dinner with us-

-And what did you tell them? - Waluigi asked

-well, that's why I came. What do you think? - Mario asked

-Yoshi! (Don't let them in, Mario.)- Yoshi said

-Well, maybe this is a good chance to solve our differences- Mario said

-What do you think, peach?- daisy asked

-I have no objection- she answered

-Well, I will tell them- Mario said

Back at the porch…

Mario opened the door and saw Bowser and the Koopalings looking at the garden, looking for something to do.

-guys, it seems that you can stay after all- Mario told them

-Finally! - Morton said- I'm starving-

-You think you're the only one? - Iggy said

-I have to go to the bathroom- Lemmy suddenly said

-why didn't you tell that before we came?!- Junior asked him angrily

-Nobody asked-

-well, the bathroom is at the bottom of the hall. There's an arrow pointing it- Mario explained

-Thanks.-

Lemmy went rushing towards the bathroom rolling in his yellow ball with blue stars. But he was not looking where he was going and dashed against the wall, and dropped an arrow.

-Oh, oh- lemmy said –should I tell dad…? I think I remember where it was pointing…-

He hung the arrow again in the wall, and pointing to the right.

… over there…- lemmy said as he got on his ball and went to the direction the of he arrow.

He entered a room, but it didn't look like a bathroom. It has pieces of meat hanging form the ceiling, various boxes piled over each other, fishes rested in open boxes and it was very cold

-What a very weird bathroom…- Lemmy said –I'm cold…I think I will tell Mario to fix this bathroom-

However, when he tied to open the door. The knob broke

-uh… oh, oh-

In the dining room…

Everyone was already eating, all but Lemmy.

-What's taking him so long?- Larry asked annoyed

-Maybe he is playing with the soap dispenser again- Bowser answered

-He does that?- daisy asked

-I will go get him- Iggy said as he left his place and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, back in the freezer…

Lemmy was playing with a fish

-super fish! Can you jump koopas of only one impulse? Super fish!-

Iggy entered the freezer

-What's this? - He asked as the door behind him closed –lemmy, what are you doing?-

-I'm playing with the fish, what do you think? - Lemmy asked

-No, why are you here?-

-I was waiting for someone to come so I could get out; this is a bad bathroom-

.this is not a bathroom, Iceman. It's the freezer. Let's go-

However, he noticed the knob was missing

-Where's the knob of the door? - Iggy asked his older brother

-Here it is- lemmy answered as he gave him the knob –it doesn't work very well, though-

Iggy took the knob horrified

-Help!- he yelled alarmed as he hit the door –help! We're locked up in here! Somebody help us!-

-hey, watch out, Iggy! You will burst the door open- Lemmy told him

-That's the idea! argh, we're locked in here! I don't get it! That arrow said that the bathroom was over here! -

-oh, I think I got it! I dropped the arrow when my ball got out of control. And when I hanged it up again, I placed it pointing this way. It was my ball's fault!-

-it was not the ball's fault, you moron! - Iggy told him furious- you placed the arrow pointing at the WRONG side! This is YOUR fault!-

-Iggy, it's very easy to blame one for another's things-

-ugh… it's cold in here… what are we going to do now?

-Let's play with fishes!- Lemmy said happily as he took a fish and began ticking Iggy with it's nose.

-Stop it, we have to get out of here!-

Waluigi came in

-don't close the…!!-Iggy yelled, but the door closed- …door-

-What are you two doing in here? - Waluigi asked them

-we thought it was the bathroom because THIS genius dropped the arrow and hung it pointing the wrong way- Iggy answered him

-Well, can we go eat already?-

-we can't because the same genius broke the knob of the door. We're trapped-

-oh, crap- Waluigi said frustrated

Lemmy kept ticking Iggy

-WOULD YOU STOP BOTHERING ME WITH THAT BLASTED FISH?!!!- Iggy yelled as he snatched the fish from Lemmy and threw it

Luigi came in

-wait don't close the…! - Iggy yelled

-Don't close…! - Waluigi yelled

But it was too late

-..Door- both Iggy and Waluigi said frustrated

-This is not the bathroom? - Luigi asked

-argh! We have to get out of here soon or we will freeze to death! - Waluigi said

-w-what did you say?! Freeze to death? - Lemmy asked Waluigi

-that's what happens when you get trapped in A FREEZER!!!- Iggy answered him furious

-But I don't want to freeze to death!- Lemmy cried as he got to his knees and hugged his brother's legs

--dining room—

Three toads went to the bathroom.

-where's Waluigi? - Wario asked

-and Lemmy? – Wendy asked

-And Iggy? - Bowser asked –their food is getting cold. I will go to the bathroom and see what they are doing-

--freezer—

Luigi was near the door embracing himself and crying, the three toads were sitting next to the wall, Waluigi was trying to warm himself while Lemmy was still hugging his brother's legs.

-didn't you hear us when we yelled at you not to close the door?!- Iggy asked the toads angrily

-Sorry, we thought you said "close the door"- one of the toads answered

Iggy smacked himself in the head

-would you be so kind of leaving my legs alone?!- He yelled Lemmy, who stood and stepped back

-I'm sorry! - Lemmy apologized –but it's cold. I'm freezing! Why am I freezing?!-

-This is a FREEZER!-

-We will never get out of here- Luigi said crying

-alright, everybody. Calm down, I have an idea- Lemmy said

-What idea?!- Everybody asked

Lemmy picked up his ball and threw it at the door. The ball bounced and hopped away

-alright, here's the idea: we form pairs and…- Lemmy said

Bowser came in

-don't close the…! - Everybody yelled, but the door closed again – …door-

-What's going on here? - Bowser asked

-We're trapped in a freezer and we're all going to die! - Luigi answered crying

-what? Freezer? I thought this was the bathroom-

-That's because SOMEBODY dropped the arrow that pointed to the bathroom and hung it again but to the WRONG SIDE- Iggy answered

-well, I'm wondering who it was! - Bowser said sarcastically as he looked angrily at Lemmy

-oh, I did!- Lemmy answered- I broke the knob of the door, that's why we're trapped in here-

Waluigi tried to strangle Lemmy, but was stopped by Bowser, Iggy and the toads. But Peach entered.

-hey, don't close the…!!!-

But the door was already closed

-…door-

--Dining hall—

Wario, Morton, Wendy, Larry, and Roy were going to the bathroom, not knowing what was happening.

-I can't believe it!- Daisy said- it's already nine o' clock and they are still in the bathroom?!-

-I have to go to the bathroom- Ludwig said

-Oh, I will accompany you- Daisy said

They went to the bathroom

--THE DOOR!!!—

Now the freezer was almost full

-This is ridiculous! - Daisy complained- I can't believe you haven't been able to prevent the door from closing behind everyone here!-

-i-it seems… easy, right? - Waluigi said

The toads were singing

-would you stop singing…!!!- Ludwig yelled at them- …please?-

The toads stopped singing

-I'm hungry- Lemmy said

-We're all starving- Morton said

-I'm freezing! - Daisy said

-My tail is trembling!- Wendy said

-I think my mucus are becoming Chinese chopsticks - Larry said

-hey, everybody! - Iggy said –listen!!!

Everybody looked at him

-if we want to get out of here, we have to concentrate on this door- he continued –I will stand next to it, okay? Late or soon, somebody will come and I will make sure…-

Iggy was interrupted when Yoshi entered

-the door!!!- Everyone yelled

But he door closed again

-…the door won't close- Iggy said embarrassed

-Yoshi? (Is this the bathroom?)- Yoshi asked

-No! - Wario yelled

-Dad, I have to go to the bathroom! - Lemmy told his father

-WE ALL HAVE TO GO!!!- Everyone yelled him back

-Look, everybody! - Ludwig said –we have to calm down!-

-But I'm cold! - Daisy said

-We all are cold! - Peach told her

-It's true! - Luigi said crying –we all are cold, and now we're going to freeze to death!-

-Wait a minute, calm down! - Larry said – think! There has to be a way to warm up in here-

-there must be a temperature control somewhere…- Waluigi said and glared at Lemmy- if we who have a BRAIN think together, maybe we can locate it.

-I think it was over there- Daisy said as she pointed at a corner. Lemmy moved some boxes and found it.

-It's this one?- he asked

-Yes' that's it- Daisy said

-Well, I'm going to rise up the temperature-

Lemmy began spinning it

-no, don't play with that!!!- Bowser said

Everyone yelled at Lemmy, saying not to play with that. But it less of five seconds, Lemmy already had broken it

--the dining room—

Toadsworth came back form the kitchen, but nobody was there

-Weird…- he said

--The freezer—

The temperature had risen up too much, everybody was bathed in sweat

-In the name of everybody who is trapped in here…- Iggy whispered with a bit of annoyance in his voice- I want to thank you, Lemmy, for breaking the temperature control-

-Yeah- Roy said –instead of freezing, now we are at 45 centigrade's!-

-I'm burning- Luigi said

Wendy smelled the air

-what's that awful smell?!- She asked

-The fish is getting rotten- Larry said as he lifted a fish

-Our food is ruined! - A toad said

Junior and Mario entered and Lemmy was able to get to the door before the door closed. Everybody cheered him… until he closed it again. Then everybody got alarmed

-everybody calm down! – Bowser said. I'm sure Lemmy will come back immediately and open the door-

Lemmy came in… but the door closed. Everyone glared at him angrily.

-Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. - Lemmy said

-Let me get it better.- Ludwig said angrily- you were outside, you could leave and then you came in… just to close the door behind you… locking all of us in here… AGAIN?!!!-

-Because of you we're trapped in here! - Wario said angrily

-It's also his fault that there is too much heat! - Iggy said angrily too

-I hate you! - Junior told Lemmy as he clenched his teeth.

-I hate him too! - Luigi said

Then, everybody wanted to strangle Lemmy, but was stopped by Bowser.

-Everybody, calm down!- he said –it's not his fault! He does these thing s all the time!-

-Yoshi!!! (LET'S PUNISH HIM!!!)- Yoshi yelled

Poor Lemmy ran everywhere avoiding everybody's hands. Then, Toadsworth opened the door

-Oh, so here you were!-

Becfore Toadsworth could say anything else, everybody pushed him out of the way and ran out of the freezer, cheering.

-Great- Iggy said – thanks for another remembering night, LEMMY!-

-Well, at least we are all free- Waluigi said

-And we can go get dinner- Lemmy said

Toadsworth managed to stand

-Thanks… mommy… god night… - he said confused as he fainted.

When Iggy went to help him, the door closed and Lemmy and Waluigi were still inside

-hey open the door!!!-Waluigi said

-IGGY!!!- Lemmy said


End file.
